


Would You?

by rivernightshade21



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is only mentioned, F/F, Kind of oc, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivernightshade21/pseuds/rivernightshade21
Summary: A catradora perspective that works for both Of them.





	Would You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own She-Ra.

Would you still  
Hold me  
Kiss me  
Love me  
In the morning light?  
Or am I just a convenience for you?  
Am I just there  
Or do I matter?  
You say you love me  
But not in words  
Never in words  
Only through your touch.  
Why can’t you say it?  
Why can’t you tell me?  
Why don’t you care enough  
To tell me?  
Please  
Just say it.  
Say it once  
Just once.


End file.
